Tony's Ex
by donttouch
Summary: Warnings: MAYBE Slash in later chapters, Gibbs is really Gibbsy but gets less Gibbsy, violence, abuse, implied rape, yeah the lot. Expect everything, hide nothing. Summary: Tony finally makes a run for it. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! R&R! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"You think you're worthy of this food Tony?" Daniel asked.

"No Sir," Tony replied weakly, kneeling on his already tired knees. He was so sick of this, having to beg for food every time he was hungry, having to ask Daniel for everything, for money, for food, for rest. He hadn't been allowed to rest properly for a year and always been told to work harder at NCIS, that Dan wasn't happy about his rate of arrests lately. Dan had gotten worse lately as well, but now the lack of food and sleep were taking it's toll on Tony. The fact that he wasn't allowed to eat when Dan wasn't around didn't help the matter. Ducky had eyed him suspiciously and snuck him an apple, but Gibbs Kate and McGee hadn't noticed he wasn't eating. Ducky and Abby had always coaxed him into eating something.

"...you're not listening to me!" Dan growled and shoved his chair back, making Tony jump bakwards. "I'm the only one that loves you Tony. No one else even asks how your day was, no one asks where you are, no one cares! Only me!" Dan growled, advancing on Tony who dragged himself akwardly across the floor.

"Sir, please. Please Dan, I'm sorry for not listening! I know it's true!" Tony said, his entire being protesting what he was saying, but at the same time, he knew what would happen if he said no.

"You've done this crap for five years Tony, you're so fucking fat, ugly, and disrespectful, I don't know why I even want you here! Get out! NOW!" Dan yelled. "Don't come back! EVER!" Dan yelled again. Tony got up on shaky legs and moved to the exit when Dan slammed him against the wall. "Those clothes are mine. You can have the sweatpants, I don't want them," Dan growled as he ripped Tony's shirt off. He slammed Tony into the wall again and then punched him. "Look what you're making me do Tony! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE MAKING ME DO!" Dan yelled as he continued to brutally assault Tony with kicks and punches. He removed his belt and hit with the beltbuckle over Tony's naked back, making blood ooze slowly from the lashes.

"PLEASE DAN I'M SORRY PLEASE!" Tony screamed. Dan ripped off his socks and beat and kicked him under his feet and then worked his head over as well as his legs. "Please," Tony whispered.

"Get out and stay out," Dan hissed as he dragged Tony after his hair to the exit and threw him out. "Run! Run or I will kill you," Dan growled. So Tony got up on his painful legs and ran as fast as he could. He ran faster than he ever had run before . The rain was pouring down on him but he ran on naked feet, not bothering that small stones ripped his skin, not taking in the empty streets and dark windows. It was, after all, the middle of the night.

After running for God knows how long, he finally saw it. The house. His safety. Then he heard it, a familiar car behind him, so he ran faster. Safety was so damn close! So close he could smell it.

"Get in the car!" Dan ordered.

"NO!" Tony yelled. "GIBBS! GIBBS HELP!" Tony shrieked with all his might. Dan stopped the car and Tony ran faster to get to Gibbs's door.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Dan yelled angrily as he ran after Tony and tackled him to the ground. They started fighting, Dan, to get control, Tony, to live. "BITCH! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" Dan roared and punched Tony in the face.

"HEEEEEELP! GIBBS HEEEELP!" Tony yelled with all his might. Dan looked up and ran back to the car while Tony remained laying on the ground with his arms covering his head, waiting for more abuse.

"Tony? Jesus!" Gibbs's voice said. Tony ventured a swollen eye open and peeked out at Gibbs. "Come on, hold on to me and I'll carry you inside," Gibbs continued. Tony put his arms around Gibbs's neck and Gibbs lifted him as promised, carrying him into the house. He put him down on the sofa where Tony started shivering hard. Gibbs had his phone out, calling 911 and then the team, at the same time as he was tucking several large blankets around Tony. When he hung up, he looked at Tony. "What happened Tony? Someone try to kidnap you?" Gibbs asked with worry. Tony shook his head slightly, chewing on his nails while shivering. Gibbs rubbed his leg making Tony jump. "Easy," Gibbs said. "An Ambulance is on the way Tony, everything's going to be okay," Gibbs said. Tony shook his head.

"No," Tony said. "I couldn't take it anymore...don't you get it? He'll find me, just like he found me three years ago," Tony said with a half choked sob. "He always finds me...I can't get away...I'll never get away," Tony said and started sobbing. Gibbs embraced him and Tony leaned into the embrace, clinging to Gibbs. "Please don't hate me...please," Tony sobbed.

"Ssssh, ssssh, I don't hate you Tony, take it easy, I have your six," Gibbs said.

"Promise?" Tony whispered, his voice shaking badly.

"I promise," Gibbs said. Tony continued to sob as Gibbs held him. There was a slight knock on the door and Tony jumped with a squeal of fright. "Easy, I'm just go-"

"NO! No please don't leave me! Please!" Tony begged. Gibbs continued to hold him as the door opened and Kate came inside.

"Oh my God," Kate said and covered her mouth with her hand, staring at Tony and Gibbs.

"Lead the EMT's here when they come," Gibbs said to Kate. She nodded and went back into the hallway as McGee passed her and came into the livingroom. "McGee, I'm going to go with Tony, I found him fighting with another man who jumped into Tony's car and sped off like the devil was at his tail. Put out a BOLO on the car and get to Tony's apartement. Get his clothes and anything you can think of that he'll be needing."

"It's not mine, none of it is...it's all his, I don't want it, please don't make me," Tony hiccupped. Gibbs frowned.

"Shut all his bankaccounts and use the money in the jar over there to buy him something loose fitting," Gibbs said and jerked his head in the direction of the jar. McGee nodded and walked over to the jar. "I'm going to be with you the entire way Tony, I promise they can't make me let go of your hand even if they try with a crowbar," Gibbs comforted Tony who nodded into his shoulder. "McGee, make sure you go over his place with a fine toothcomb, I think Tony ran all the way here barefoot," Gibbs finished.

"He made me run," Tony whispered, his strength ebbing out.

"I know Tony, just rest," Gibbs said.

"He'll come back! He'll find me!" Tony said, starting to panic again.

"I have a gun, and I'll use it," Gibbs said.

"So does he," Tony argued, panicking.

"Tony, listen to me. Have I let you down before?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony replied.

"I'm not about to start now," Gibbs said, "I have your six," Gibbs repeated his earlier statement to try to calm Tony down.

"I don't think I can stay awake," Tony whispered before falling unconcious. Gibbs eased him back on the sofa. Tony looked horrible, fingershaped bruises around his neck, bleeding gashes in his face, on his entire body, his feet black and purple and bleeding.

"What are you thinking Boss?" McGee asked.

"I think we're not as good investigators as we think we are," Gibbs sighed and took Tony's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What an action filled start ey? Exciting? I know I felt excited writing this. Lol. R&R :D


	2. Tony's problem

"Sir, you can't leave! I'd lose my license if I let you leave!" the doctor argued as Gibbs entered the room. A nurse had come to get him when it turned out Tony really didn't want to be at the hospital.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked with a growl. Tony sat on the bed, looking at him. "You can't even walk, how the hell are you going to get out of here?" Gibbs continued.

"Dan's coming," Tony said.

"Who's Dan?" Gibbs asked.

"My...uh...better half," Tony said. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you think I'm letting you go back to that guy, you're mistaken. The moment he shows up here, I'm placing him under arrest!" Gibbs growled.

"I'm not pressing charges!" Tony growled.

"Leave us," Gibbs growled. The doctor left with a worried look in Gibbs's direction. The nurses looked at the doctor who nodded and they followed him out of the room. "Are you a complete idiot?" Gibbs growled.

"It's my life!" Tony growled.

"He is going to kill you Tony!" Gibbs growled.

"No, he's not. He loves me, he just gets mad sometimes!" Tony argued.

"Are you even LISTENING to yourself?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping. Gibbs sat down next to Tony on the bed. "He almost killed you Tony. I almost lost you! You're my best Agent, I can't have you out of comission when Dan gets angry," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him through swollen eyes. "Look at yourself Tony. You can't walk, you're malnourished, the doctor told me you're close to being admitted in psych. Damnit Tony," Gibbs sighed.

"Boss, I-"

"You came to me for help, Tony. You wanted my help last night, and now you're refusing it. What's going on?" Gibbs asked. Tony had the decency to blush furiously. "You need to get out of this Tony."

"I love him," Tony said.

"I know you do," Gibbs sighed. "But he almost killed you. You were so scared last night, you were fighting for your life! And you're really going back to that?"

"Yes," Tony replied quietly.

"Okay," Gibbs said and got up. "You're on your own Tony. Don't come to me unless you really want out of it. You got your sickleave and then you have to qualify again," Gibbs continued as he walked to the door.

"Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs paused and looked at Tony. "I...thanks," Tony said. Gibbs gave a short nod before going out the door. Tony looked around the room. Cold. Sterile. Just like Gibbs, Tony mused. Yeah. Gibbs. He was the problem, wasn't he? If Tony could just act like Dan wanted, they wouldn't have a problem and Dan wouldn't be mad at him. That meant he had to NOT think about Gibbs holding him, kissing him, and so , Dan had all the money anyway, and Tony had nothing. He WAS nothing, without Dan. Gibbs would never understand anyway. Gibbs would never want someone like him anyway, Tony sighed. Gibbs would never understand how much Tony loved Dan. But he loved Gibbs more. That was the whole problem, and Dan knew all about it. Which made him mad. Tony could understand that.

"Tony?" Abby's voice made him jump. "Oh...my...God! You look like...I don't even know what you look like because you look like BLAH! Who did this to you?" Abby asked as she came over. She didn't hug him, and Tony was sort of thankful for that. It would have hurt, he mused, but he would've loved for someone else than Dan to touch him, to be gentle. "Tony?" Abby asked. Tony turned to her and smiled.

"Bullies," Tony smiled. Abby frowned.

"Did you hit your head? Gibbs is going bananas out there, he almost broke his hand when he punched the wall, kept looking for someone but wouldn't say the name," Abby said. "Who did this to you?" Abby asked again.

"I just told you, bullies," Tony said.

"Why are you lying to me?" Abby asked.

"I'm not lying!" Tony protested. Abby crossed her arms.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play, then I guess it's game time. I'll be right outside and wait for this mystery person to show up, and when he or she or the Yeti shows up, I'll kick this someone's ass so hard they won't know what hit them," Abby said and stalked out of the room. Tony sat back into the bed. His head was hurting all of a sudden, too many thoughts were running through his head. What if Dan didn't love him anymore? He hadn't even called him, maybe Dan didn't know he was there? Tony sighed. Gibbs wasn't going anywhere, Abby wasn't going anywhere. Tony wasn't going anywhere. Not until Dan showed up anyway. The door opened again and Gibbs came inside. His eyes were cold, hard, and unforgiving. But more gentle than Dan's eyes.

"Tony, I got to tell you something," Gibbs sighed as he sat down next to Tony. "There was an accident. Dan's gone, Tony."

"You're lying," Tony accused angrily. "Why would you say something like that? To get me to leave him? I will NEVER leave him!" Tony growled angrily.

"Tony..." Gibbs sighed.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Tony yelled angrily, tears running down his face. Suddenly the door opened. "DAN! He said you were dead!" Tony hiccupped.

"I'm not dead...why would you say I'm dead?" Dan asked Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him. "Oh baby...who did this? Your car was stolen last night...there was a break in, I just came home this morning to find you gone," Dan said worriedly. "Babe, I'm here to take you home, I phoned around and came across your name here. Jesus babe, doesn't this hurt?" Dan asked as he pushed past Gibbs and double checked Tony's facial injuries. Tony frowned, why wasn't Dan admitting this to Gibbs? He did this, didn't he? Or maybe he didn't. Maybe Tony had been wrong. Maybe it wasn't Dan. He HAD slept very little lately.

"I don't know who did...I...I thought it was you," Tony admitted. Dan gaped.

"ME? I haven't been home for a week Tony!" Dan said. "Did you NOT sleep again?" Dan asked. Tony nodded. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, he...sometimes he worries for me and he can't sleep. I came home to find a break in, and two of your Agents, you can check with them. I couldn't find the car so I figured it's been stolen. I'm sorry for all the trouble," Dan said to Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him and left. "What the hell did you tell him!" Dan hissed. Tony swallowed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please Dan, can we just go home?" Tony asked. Dan smiled gently at him.

"Wait here, I'll go get a wheelchair," Dan said with a small kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony shivered. Could he go back? Dan was seriously pissed. It had to have been Dan, it couldn't be anyone else! Tony swallowed. Gibbs! Gibbs could save him! "Don't even think about it Tony. If you do, I'll cut you off, and you'll be on your own. Completely. No money, no phone, no honor," Dan growled. Tony swallowed. Dan helped him roughly into the wheelchair. "Stop being a little jerk, and start thinking about what soap you need to do the laundry," Dan growled. The door opened, and Tony kept his eyes on the floor. "Honey, we're going home and getting some food into you," Dan smiled. "Bye Agent Gibbs, get that hand healed," Dan grinned as he wheeled Tony out.

Gibbs growled, shaking with barely controlled anger.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"It's Dan. Has to be," Gibbs growled.

"Has to be what?" Abby asked.

"I thought it was him last night, fighting in the lawn with Tony. Those scrapes on his neck are Tony's fingernails, I'm sure," Gibbs said.

"But Dan's a...yeah he fits the profile," Abby said when Gibbs glared at her.

"Oh dear...what should we do?" Ducky asked.

"That's the problem. Tony doesn't want out, and Dan can explain everything away. Next time, Tony's going to die," Gibbs said and stalked out of the hospital.

"He's not going to die, is he? Gibbs was joking, right?" Abby asked. Ducky sighed and sank deeper in his chair. "Oh God..." Abby whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YEAH! Another chapter done :D R&R. I hope you're all really pissed at Dan right now, because I sure as hell am!


	3. Tony's rescue

Dan closed the door behind them and Tony swallowed. Dan hadn't said a word to him the entire way home, and Tony knew he was seriously pissed. Without a word, Dan walked into the bedroom and shut the door with a bang, making Tony jump. Tony wiped at his swollen eyes, trying to make the tears stop running. He sniffled to himself and managed to akwardly push himself to the sofa, getting into it. He tried getting comfortable when he jumped again.

"That's my sofa. You can sleep on the damn floor!" Dan growled and flipped him down onto the floor. Tony yelped in pain as his body protested both the movement, and the cold unforgiving floor. "Stop whining!" Dan growled and sat down in the sofa, turning the tv on. "You should've known better than to say something like that to Gibbs. He'll keep an eye on me now you idiot!" Dan hissed angrily as he opened a bag of cheesedoodles. Always cheesedoodles. God, how Tony hated that snack. The smell, the taste, the sight of Dan's mouth getting yellow, Dan's fingers when he'd eaten an entire bag. Tony gulped. He hated Dan. He hated him, but he loved him. "And another thing, Tony, there's laundry to be done. Now get to it!" Dan growled and kicked him in the leg making Tony wince, but he bit his tounge to remain silent as he akwardly pulled himself over the floor. "WALK LIKE A DAMN MAN!" Dan yelled, jumping from the sofa and hitting Tony.

"Please stop...please," Tony whispered as he started sobbing.

"STOP CRYING!" Dan yelled as he punched Tony repeatedly. Dan pushed him onto the floor and grabbed his arms. "You know how much I have to pay the hospital now? This is coming out of your food money!" Dan growled angrily and pulled Tony with him into the bedroom.

"NOOOO!" Tony yelled and struggled. This was the worst part. The part where Dan would claim what he believed was entirely his. Dan kicked the door shut and lifted Tony onto the bed.

"You better keep your mouth shut Tony. You're mine! The clothes you wear, the food you eat, it's all mine. This house, this furniture, this BED. It's MINE, Tony. You wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for me!" Dan growled angrily as he pulled off his shoes.

"Please Dan, I promise to never say anything ever again! PLEASE!" Tony begged. Dan removed his pants.

"Yeah. Remember you promised three years ago as well? What did you do Tony?" Dan asked. Tony hesitated. "You ran away from me! You are NOTHING without me Tony! NOTHING!" Dan yelled and Tony jumped as Dan climbed onto the bed and flipped him over. "It's time I taught you a lesson!!" Dan growled angrily.

--------------------------------------------

"I'm scared," Abby admitted as they drove from the hospital. "What if Dan...abuses Tony right now?" Abby asked. Gibbs made a sharp left turn.

"He won't try something stupid right now," Ducky said. "He'll probably treat him as a prince for a while," Ducky continued.

"But Dan...I mean, he's so nice to everyone! He's like...awesome?" Abby asked. Gibbs made a sharp right turn.

"Yes, well, he does fit the profile," Ducky said as he clutched the Jesus handle with all his might as Gibbs made another sharp right turn. "He's extremely well liked, respected, he works in the police departement, and he has enormous power of Anthony," Ducky continued. "Jethro where are we going?"

"To get Tony," Gibbs said.

"Go Gibbs!" Abby yelled exitedly.

"Jethro, nothing will happen!" Ducky said.

"Don't bet on it!" Gibbs growled as he put his foot flat on the throttle. Abby grinned as she felt the familiar jolt of increasing speed.

"Jethro...gut feeling?" Ducky asked. Gibbs gave a sharp nod, making a sharp left turn again before putting up the blue lights.

"Abs, call McGee and Kate, tell them to meet me there," Gibbs growled.

"Aye aye Captain Silverfox!" Abby replied and picked up her phone. "McGee! Gibbs wants you and Kate to meet him at Tony's house, ASAP. I mean now!" Abby growled and hung up.

------------------------------------------

Dan sighed, and opened the door.

"Where is he!" Gibbs demanded as he entered the house.

"Tony? I had to drive him back to the hospital," Dan said. Gibbs grabbed the front of Dan's shirt and slammed him against the wall. he pulled his gun, removed the safety, and placed it under Dan's chin. He narrowed his eyes at Dan, begging him to tell another lie. He didn't need to turn around to know McGee and Kate were pointing their guns at Dan as well. "You wouldn't!" Dan was adamant that Gibbs wouldn't shoot him. Gibbs grinned, and not in a good way. "You'll get arrested!" Dan said. "You'll be convicted as a murderer! I'm filing a complaint!" Dan was shivering now.

"Try me," Gibbs hissed into Dan's ear. "Now I'm asking you nicely one more time. Where! Is! He!" Gibbs growled.

"In the b-b-bedroom," Dan said and swallowed. Gibbs let him go and headed for the bedroom. He heard Tony sobbing and opened the door gently.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony was sobbing even louder when Gibbs came in. Gibbs holstered his weapon and turned on the light. All air seemed to leave him when he saw all the blood on the bed. "Jesus..." Gibbs whispered to himself.

"No more...please...please..." Tony was sobbing, shivering violently. he had tried cyurling up on himself, but had only gotten halfway because of his previous injuries. Gibbs crouched down next to the bed.

"Tony? It's Gibbs. Tony, can you look at me for a second?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head, sobbing harder. Suddenly, there was shooting from the livingroom and Gibbs jumped, removing his gun from it's holster before running towards the livingroom. He stopped at the wall when Kate came running.

"He shot McGee and fled in the company car," Kate said.

"How's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nicked his arm, nothing dangerous," Ducky replied. "How is Anthony?" Ducky asked. Gibbs's eyes widened. "Heavens, don't tell me you left him alone?" Ducky asked. Gibbs holstered his gun as he ran for the bedroom.

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." _Tony's voice came through the door. Gibbs tried the door. It was locked.

"Tony? Tony answer me!" Gibbs yelled.

_"Gibbs?" _Tony asked.

"Tony? Why did you lock the door?" Gibbs asked.

_"I won't let him do this to me anymore. I can't do it. I can't!" _Tony said loudly, sobbing hysterically.

"Tony open the door. I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore!" Gibbs said and tried the handle again. Still locked. "Tony open the door!" Gibbs was getting pretty frantic himself and Ducky pushed him out of the way.

"Anthony? Could you open the door so I can see you? I hate talking to doors," Ducky said.

_"Ducky?" _Tony's voice asked.

"Yes?" Ducky asked.

_"I think I did something stupid but..." _Tony was sobbing even harder. There was a click, signalling that the door was open now, and Ducky opened the door to find Tony sitting on the floor. "I can't do this anymore Ducky," Tony sobbed as Ducky came inside. Ducky felt panicked, but didn't let it show, at the bleeding gashes in Tony's wrists.

"It's quite all right Anthony," Ducky said as he knelt down next to Tony. "Jethro, bring me the first aid kit in your car," Ducky said calmly, but Gibbs was already handing him the kit. "Thank you," Ducky said calmly.

"I can't do it...I can't! Why does he keep doing this Ducky? I love him! And I thought he loved me too! I can't do this anymore," Tony sobbed. Ducky looked at Gibbs while he bound Tony's wrists as best he could. Gibbs came inside and sat down next to Tony, pulling him to him. "I'm so sorry...I just can't do this anymore," Tony sobbed into Gibbs's chest.

"It's okay Tony, just try to relax, we'll take care of you," Gibbs said.

"I thought he loved me, please don't hate me," Tony sobbed.

"Ssssh, I don't hate you Tony," Gibbs said and kissed the top of Tony's head.

"Ambulances are here in five minutes," Kate said from the doorway. "I'm trying to keep Abby out of here," Kate sighed.

"NO! NO!" Tony yelled. "No! Please don't look at me!" Tony screamed hysterically. Gibbs held him firmly and Kate disappeared from the doorway.

"She's gone now Tony, easy," Gibbs said, trying to calm Tony down. "Dan ran away Tony," Gibbs said. Tony started sobbing more quietly. "Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Adrenaline is wearing off," Ducky warned. He checked Tony's pulse.

"Ambulances are here!" Kate announced.

"Thank God," Ducky said, letting out a sigh as Tony fell unconcious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: My heart was beating SO fast when I wrote this. R&R :D


	4. Doctor talk

"He's resting now," the doctor informed them, "Has he ever...tried suicide before?"

"No," Ducky said.

"We have him on suicide watch and we have restrained him," the doctor said. His name was Jack.

"Restrained him? What the hell can he do? Walk out on you?" Gibbs growled angrily.

"Jethro," Ducky warned and palced a hand on Gibbs's arm. He turned back to Jack. "If I may be blunt, Jack, restraining Anthony will do more harm than good," Ducky cocked his head slightly to the right.

"That may be, but he was very aggitated when he woke up. We were afraid he'd hurt himself and we couldn't sedate him because of his injuries. His body wouldn't be able to cope," Jack said. Ducky sighed and let go of Gibbs.

"You better release him right now!" Gibbs growled angrily.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I can't do that," Jack said, pushing back slightly in his chair to try to avoid the pure hatred directed at him from the blue eyes belonging to Gibbs.

"Then find me someone who can!" Gibbs growled.

"The psychiatri-"

"I don't CARE about some damn psychiatrist mumbo jumbo! My Agent will not be doing himself any further harm because he's safe now! Do you GET THAT?" Gibbs was almost shouting now. "My Agent thought there was no way out, he's been abused for years and he thought that we didn't know or didn't care. Now he knows we care, so there'll be no need for suicide watched and restraints!" Gibbs growled angrily. Jack sighed.

"What Jethro is trying to say, is that Anthony is safe now. He has no reason to try anything foolish again," Ducky said.

"He's depressed," Jack said.

"Yes, quite expected, wouldn't you say? But Anthony is not going to get better in a hospital. In fact he loathes hospital's, he had the plague you see, quite fascinating really, he opened a letter and inhaled some of the powder when he blew into the letter to open it. We went into immediate lockdown and, well, the rest, as they say, is history," Ducky said as Gibbs grunted next to him.

"He's had the plague?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking him home," Gibbs growled.

"Only his next of kin ca-"

"I *am* his next of kin! And I say he's not staying here, he's coming home to his family!" Gibbs growled.

"Are you his father?" Jack asked. Gibbs and Ducky both snorted.

"If I were, I would've made sure things wouldn't have gotten this far!" Gibbs growled. Jack chewed on his pen for a while.

"I'll have to clear this with Agatha, and then I'll have to convince the board that this is the right thing to do. I can't make any promises Agent Gibbs, but I'll try," Jack said. Ducky and Gibbs got up.

"That's all we ask," Ducky smiled as he and Gibbs walked out of the small office. They were immediatly attacked by a black blur who was hugging them both close.

"Can he come home?" Abby asked.

"Not yet," Gibbs growled and pressed past Abby, disappearing into the hall.

"What did he mean by that?" Abby asked.

"What he means is that there's some formal things that needs to be in order before we can take him home," Ducky explained.

"In other words, he's not coming home yet?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I venture a guess that he will be home within tomorrow night," Ducky smiled.

"You sound pretty sure, Duckman," Abby said.

"Oh, well, you know my gut. Almost as famous as Jethro's," Ducky took her arm. "I once knew a man who was stuck in the airport for 24 years because of paperwork, quite a fascinating tale really, he-"

"Ooooh, can I get a Caf Pow! first? Pretty please? I promise to listen to your story when I have one?" Abby asked. Ducky chuckled.

"Of course my dear," Ducky said as they walked into the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes, it's a filler. But come on, are you really surprised? I didn't think so :P R&R :D


End file.
